Rhyley Stargazer's lightsaber
Rhyley Stargazer's lightsaber was the lightsaber used by Rhyley Stargazer. Though initially created in 2,000 BBY by Crystinn Nibber, Stargazer discovered the weapon in 5 ABY and after sustained use, the Jedi completely replaced all core components of the original lightsaber in 6 ABY. Specifications Original Construction The original weapon was created by Crystinn Nibber in 2,000 BBY. The female Sith utilised a similar design to that of her Master's lightsaber. The blade was gold in colour, and the hilt was made of a smooth duranium covered with a black rubber-like handle covering and encased in a metallic gold coloured finish, a silver protective plate and the emitter-casing also a gold colour. The weapon utilised a dual-phase type, enabling the blade to shift in size by a meter, and was clearly constructed for use within lightsaber combat. When Nibber died, she was buried in a temple on Alakatha with the lightsaber. Re-Construction After discovering the lightsaber in 5 ABY, Rhyley Stargazer began to slowly utilise the weapon. Becoming more proficient in the use of it would eventually lead him to preferring the use of the weapon above that of his blaster pistol. Due to such prolonged use, especially in the Battle of Orupia, the original casing and key components became degraded and as such needed replacing. During his time on Orupia, Stargazer spent weeks studying the weapon in order to find modern equivalent components to replace the ancient components. After spending months slowly recovering the components, he would initially try to merely repair certain aspects of the weapon however soon realised that the entire device would need replacing. He would eventually embark on stripping the entire original weapon down and utilising the modern components, to rebuild the weapon anew. What he was left with was a weapon that was now barely recognisable as the lightsaber he first owned with the pomp, elegance and style of the weapon was lost and replaced with a far more simplistic and minimalist style. It was mainly silver in colouring, though the emitter-casing was stripped to show bare components and the original Sith ruby crystal replaced by a Sion Crystal he later found during his time on Orupia at Almousiqi. Functionality Though the weapon still works as originally intended, thanks to the customisation, rebuilding and the new crystal, the noise the blade makes is richer and the blade itself far more unstable, often spitting and flickering at times. The weapon initialised on it's first activation and was able to cut through thick Orupian Steel. History Cultist's Anger The original lightsaber belonged to a Crystinn Nibber, a former Sith Cult Member that died over a thousand years before Rhyley Stargazer would enter the Temple. Nibber had joined the Cult following the breakout of the New Sith War. Alakatha would become the sight for one of the most brutal civil wars in history; Nibber herself would kill and murder thousands as the Cult took hold of the planet's government. In time the Jedi Order would come to vanquish the Cult however Nibber and a few others escaped underground. There they would try to resurface however much of them fell due to infighting. Nibber herself was slain by her own apprentice, and was laid to rest in the Temple with her lightsaber. Hero's Legacy Rhyley Stargazer managed to retrieve the lightsaber mainly through accident. Whilst on his honeymoon with (then wife) Atyphe, the young man was greatly affected by a dark presence. With Atyphe intrigued as to what was causing her husband to be so restless, she managed to convince him to search this disturbance. Managing to stumble across a Temple, the two ventured within and found a burial place where Lightsabers were left. Stargazer retrieved one, however was so overwhelmed by the nature of the weapon that he almost succumbed to its evil history. With the aid of his wife, Rhyley snapped away from the vision and managed to control the item he held in his hand, since then, he kept the object. Stargazer would later use the weapon in his duel with Temaz Aquinterra. In the years after, with the Corellian becoming more adept in melee combat and the use of the weapon, along with his building prowess in his Jedi training and control of the Force, Stargazer would use the weapon nearly all of the time, eventually leading to the original weapon's complete rebuild and customisation. Foot Note This Lightsaber is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. Category:Lightsabers